Rosas
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: .:One-shot:. Si Yuzu no hubiese insistido, Ichigo no estaría allí, tratando de buscar la flor adecuada para Rukia.


**Título:** Flores  
**Autor:** sony!  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **744  
**Advertencias:** Posible OOC.  
**Notas:** Hace rato no escribía uno de estos… Un reto para el foro **StopRain**, de parte de **ichirukifan4eva****.** A decir verdad, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, espero que sea de tu agrado.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Bleach no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Kubo-sensei.  


* * *

_

Seguramente, si su hermana menor no hubiese insistido, Ichigo ni estaría en ese lugar ahora, con aquella compañía y mucho menos con aquella extraña misión. Había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con su acompañante; todas ellas referentes al mismo tema: su razón para estar en una tienda de flores; observándolas todas y tratando de determinar cuáles eran mejores.

—Toshiro…  
—Capitán —, interrumpió el chico de pelo blanco.  
—Toshiro… ¿Crees que…  
—Cállate, Kurosaki.

Y se hizo el silencio entre los dos shinigamis, que no dejaron de mirar la gran variedad de flores que se extendía por toda la tienda; las había de todos los tamaños, formas y colores; Ichigo escuchaba algunas mujeres decir nombres extraños, admirar las flores, hablar de ellas, y lo que era peor: De que significaba cada una. ¿Las flores tenían significado? Para Ichigo y para el Capitán de la Décima División, todas eran iguales; tenían tallo, raíz, pétalos: todas eran flores; todas significaban lo mismo. Eso creían.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Toshiro?  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kurosaki? Eres _tú_ el que vino a comprar flores, no yo.  
—No es mala idea. Quiero decir, Hinamori-san…  
— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te calles?  
— Sólo iba a decir que a Hinamori-san le gustaría. Ya sabes cómo es ella, Toshiro.

No hubo respuesta. Quizás porque Hitsugaya consideraba la opción. Sí, le costaba admitirlo, pero ahora la consideraba muy seriamente, nunca se sabía que podía resultar de ello.  
Una chica se acercó por detrás, una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada amigable:

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —, les dijo; ambos se voltearon, sobresaltados y nerviosos; se miraron y la miraron a ella; balbucearon algo que la hizo reír. Se comportaba como una niña, a pesar de todo; parecía amigable y dispuesta a tomarse un tiempo para ayudar.

—Soy Kaori —, se presentó la chica— Parece que nunca han venido a un lugar como éste, ¿Verdad?—. Esperó, ambos asintieron— Está bien, los voy a ayudar un poco.  
—No—, dijo Ichigo. Kaori lo miró, un poco sorprendida—Quiero decir, no es que no acepte tu ayuda; es que no quiero un discurso sobre flores. Hazlo simple.  
—Queremos —, corrigió Hitsugaya.  
—Queremos —, repitió Ichigo.  
—Está bien —, dijo Kaori, encaminándose hacia un estante, seguida por los dos hombres; que acababan de decidir que confiarían en el buen juicio de la vendedora—Bien, aquí estamos: ¿Orquídeas o Rosas?

Ichigo observó las dos flores, con curiosidad; seguro que a Rukia no le gustaría algo tan común como las rosas, pero no recordaba haber visto en su vida un ramo de orquídeas, pensándolo bien, si lo había visto, en un matrimonio; y por ahora, el no quería casarse con Rukia. Por ahora.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, Kurosaki —, murmuró el pequeño Capitán. Ichigo quiso protestar, pero prefirió el silencio.  
— ¿Y bien? —, inquirió la vendedora— ¿Cuáles comprarás para tu novia?  
— ¿Cuáles escogerías tú? —, preguntó Ichigo, a su vez; después de un rato de duda.  
— Aunque las rosas son muy populares; son mis favoritas. Así que escogería esas. ¿Las van a llevar?—. Ichigo asintió, no necesitaba más, solo eso.

Minutos después, el chico de pelo naranja salía de la floristería acompañado del de pelo blanco; ambos con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos. Se sentía raro. Extremadamente raro; muchas personas les lanzaban miradas curiosas, otros murmuraban cosas. Algunas chicas se rieron nerviosamente; mientras comentaban por lo bajo lo romántico que se veía.

En una parte del camino, se separaron; Hitsugaya asegurando que se las entregaría a Hinamori. Ichigo entró lentamente a su casa; asegurándose que Isshin no estuviese por ahí, pronto se dio cuenta que la casa estaba vacía. Subió las escaleras, en dirección de su cuarto; abrió la puerta, extrañado de que Rukia no estuviese haciendo ya un escándalo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad; divisó a la pequeña chica sentada en el borde de la cama. Se veía casi irreal; viéndola como al veía ahora, Ichigo se sintió orgulloso de tener a una mujer como ella a su lado; una mujer que era capaz de soportarlo, que lo apoyaba en lo que necesitara, que lo conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle, que lo comprendía. Se sentía sobre todo feliz de saber que era ella la persona que amaba, y era él la persona que ella amaba. No importaba nada más; ni siquiera la bienvenida que le dio cuando sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre él:

— Ichigo, idiota. Te demoraste mucho.


End file.
